Kagome's Exodus
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Kagome is going to live with Inuyasha in the feudal era. How do her friends and family take the news? Are they all happy for her? Songfic to Exodus '04 by Utada Hikaru.


**Here's a little idea I had. Enjoy! The song is _Exodus '04 _by Utada Hikaru. Who is an AWSOME singer by the way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song _Exodus '04_.**

Kagome lay on her bed looking around her room. This may be the last time she would see it. No, the battle with Naraku was not the next day. Naraku was already dead. The Shikon Jewel had been used to bring Kohaku back to life, much to Sango's happiness. No, Kagome had finished high school and was going to live with Inuyasha in the feudal era. Yeah, she and Inuyasha had finally confessed their love for each other, blah, blah, blah, all that usual stuff.

What was bothering Kagome now was leaving her family. Ever since she announced the news, her mother was worried about her and tried to convince her to stay home. Her grandpa wouldn't even talk to her. It had been a week said Kagome told them and her grandpa wouldn't even look her in they eye. Kagome closed her eyes. A song she knew began to play in her head. It was by her favorite singer, Utada Hikaru. The song was oddly perfect for Kagome, although she would change up the lyrics a bit. Kagome began to sing quietly:

_With you, these paths are heaven_

_Now home feels so foreign_

Oddly, the more time Kagome spent with Inuyasha in the feudal era, the more foreign her own home felt:

_They told me I was mistaken, infatuated_

_And I was afraid to trust my hunches_

_Now I am ready_

Kagome remembered her friend's reactions. She had told them that she would be moving away to live with he boyfriend.

_Flashback_

"_Kagome are you crazy?!" said Yuka after hearing Kagome's news._

"_No," said Kagome._

"_How can you go to live with this guy?" said Eri, "You know he's only after one thing and once he gets it-"_

"_He's not like that!" Kagome suddenly shouted, startling her friends, "He's sweet and kind and protective and would give his life for me!" Yuka, Eri and Ayumi looked at her in surprise._

"_Kagome, we're just worried about you," said Ayumi, placing a hand on her shoulder._

"_We just don't want to see you get hurt," said Yuka._

"_We don't want you to get your heart broken," said Eri._

"_Guys," said Kagome, with a small smile, "I'll be okay."_

"_We're really gonna miss you," said Ayumi, tears appearing in her eyes._

"_I'll mis you guys, too," said Kagome, her eyes tearing up, "Group hug?"_

"_Group hug," her friends agreed as the friends shared a hug._

_End Flashback_

Kagome's mother shared her friends worry. Her mother also said that her grandpa giving her the cold shoulder was just his way of dealing with Kagome leaving. Kagome opened her eyes as she sung:

_Grandpa, don't be mad that I'm leaving_

_Please let me worry about me_

_Mama, don't you worry about me_

_This is my feudal fairytale_

_Through mountains high and valleys low_

_The ocean, through the desert, snow_

_I'll say good-bye to the friends I know_

_This is my exodus '04_

_Good-bye traffic jams in Tokyo_

_New music on the radio_

_I'll say good-bye to the world I know_

_This is my exodus '04_

_Landscapes keep changing_

_History teaches something_

_I know I could be mistaken_

_But my heart has spoken_

_I cannot redirect my feelings_

_The waves have parted_

Kagome knew the risks of staying with Inuyasha. She knew that, even though he told her that he had told Kikyo that he loved Kagome and said good-bye to the dead priestess once and for all, there was still the possibility that he would go back to her and break Kagome's heart. But Kagome loved Inuyasha with all her heart and could never redirect those feelings to someone else:

_Grandpa, don't be mad that I'm leaving_

_Please let me worry about me_

_Mama, don't you worry about me_

_This is my feudal fairytale_

_Through mountains high and valleys low_

_The ocean, through the desert, snow_

_I'll say good-bye to the friends I know_

_This is my exodus '04_

_Good-bye traffic jams in Tokyo_

_New music on the radio_

_I'll say good-bye to the world I know_

_This is my exodus '04_

Kagome got off her bed and walked over to her vanity. Picking up a brush, she began to brush her hair as she continued to sing:

_I'm singing_

_A music never ending_

_My baby_

_Don't you know I'll never let you down_

_You've opened me_

_To so many different endings_

_But baby_

_I know that you'll always be around_

Kagome was actually very glad that she was living with Inuyasha. He had opened her eyes to so many different things. The feudal era was so different from her own era. So exciting and amazing. At night you can see the stars so clearly, something you could never see in her era. There were endless forests and valleys and mountains. Kagome was staring to love the feudal era more than her own era. And Inuyasha was surprisingly sweet. A couple of weeks ago, he had invited her to a picnic. It was just the two of them in a field of different colored flowers. Kagome had never seen anything so perfect. Inuyasha had also taken her to the top of one of his favorite trees. The view was amazing. It seemed like and endless valley of green dotted with the occasional village and mountains in the distance. Kagome grabbed her oversized yellow backpack, probably for the last time. Kagome put her hand on the doorknob, turned around to take one last look at her room and walked out of her room. She stopped by Sota's room, knocking on the door.

"Come in," came her younger brother voice. Kagome opened the door, finding Sota on his computer.

"I'm leaving," Kagome said. To her surprise, Sota jumped out of his chair and into her arms.

"I'm gonna miss you," he said, his voice chocked with tears.

"I'll miss you too," Kagome said, "Now you be a good boy,"

"I will," he said. Kagome kissed his head and made her way downstairs, softly singing:

_Through mountains high and valleys low_

_The ocean, through the desert, snow_

_I'll say good-bye to the friends I know_

_This is my exodus '04_

_Good-bye traffic jams in Tokyo_

_New music on the radio_

_I'll say good-bye to the world I know_

_This is my exodus '04_

Kagome reached the kitchen were her mother was washing the dishes and her grandpa was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. Kagome walked over to her Grandpa and hugged him. He stiffened. Kagome whispered to him "Grandpa, don't be mad that I'm leaving. Please let me worry about me." Her grandpa didn't move for while. Then he put down his paper and gave her a hug.

"Bye, Kagome," he said stiffly. Kagome smiled as she let go of him and moved over to her mother, hugging her.

"Mama, don't you worry about me," she said.

"Take care of yourself sweetie," her mother said, tears falling down her cheeks. Kagome finally let go of her mother, wiping the tears that had fallen down her own face as she walked out of the house. She walked toward the God Tree, where she first met Inuyasha, singing:

_This is my feudal fairytale_

_Through mountains high and valleys low_

_The ocean, through the desert, snow_

_I'll say good-bye to the friends I know_

_This is my exodus '04_

_Good-bye traffic jams in Tokyo_

_New music on the radio_

_I'll say good-bye to the world I know_

_This is my exodus '04_

Kagome looked up at the tree. It meant so much to her. It was under this tree that she had first met Inuyasha. It was also under thus tree that she realized that she was in love with Inuyasha. Kagome smiled up at the tree and, placing a hand on the trunk of the tree, said to it "Thank you." Kagome took one last longing look at her house and walked to the well. Jumping down it, Kagome was surrounded by the familiar blue light and landed in the well in the feudal era. She climbed out of the well just as Inuyasha landed in front of it.

"Hey Kagome," he said, placing a small kiss on her lips.

"Hi," she said pulling herself out of the well. She began followed Inuyasha through the forest, but stopped for a moment to look back at the now sealed Bone Eaters Well and sung quietly to herself:

_Good-bye traffic jams in Tokyo_

_New music on the radio_

_I'll say good-bye to the world I knew_

_This is my exodus '04_

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, looking back at her.

"Coming," she said catching up to Inuyasha. Inuyasha leaned down, and captured her lips in a long loving kiss.

"I love you Kagome," he said to her. Kagome looked up at into Inuyasha's handsome amber eyes, full of love for her. And knew that she belonged here with him.

"I love you too," she said with a bright smile. The two of them walked to Kaede's hut together, where the others were, Inuyasha's arm wrapped around Kagome's waist. When Kaede's hut came into view, Kagome could see Miroku and Sango sitting close to each other, talking, their hands intertwined. Miroku leaned forward to whisper something in Sango's ear, making her blush and giggle. Kohaku was playing with Kirara and Shippo. Kagome smiled as she watched her new life unfold before her eyes.

**So there it is. Did you like it? Please Review!**


End file.
